


Kaiba Baby

by Azurite



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: 30kisses #23: candy, Christmas Fluff, Community: 30kisses, F/M, Holiday, Humor, Oneshot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-09
Updated: 2008-01-09
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azurite/pseuds/Azurite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot for the 30kisses LJ community, theme #23: candy. Kaiba makes it a point to stay out of school affairs, but when a singing telegram girl dressed as Santa's Helper comes sashaying into the gym and singing his name, he can't exactly hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kaiba Baby

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** I don't know whether it was the Oreos, my cold, the orange juice, the milk, or listening to Madonna cover 'Santa Baby', but this fic is just for entertainment... honest! I didn't write it to assert my deranged fangirlishness over the world, I swear!

* * *

It was freezing cold that December in Domino, and for once, it was no exaggeration. Though the temperature had dropped below zero degrees Celsius outside, school was still in session until the winter break began, and that meant no amount of excuses would get Seto Kaiba out of class. The teachers at Domino High were surprisingly strict, despite knowing Seto Kaiba was immensely rich and powerful, and could easily donate enough money to the school to have sway over the entire administration.

But Kaiba never did donate money to the school, and the teachers treated him like any other student, instead of the corporate tycoon he was. Ironically enough, this suited Seto Kaiba just fine. There were times in his life when he wanted to be unnoticed, and when he had piles of work to do before that disgustingly over-commericialized holiday 'Christmas', it happened to be one of those times.

Luckily (or unluckily, as time would prove), gym class wasn't being held outside, so the students were given a free "play" period in the gym. For Kaiba, this usually meant sitting on the benches, unnoticed, while he worked on one thing for Kaiba Corporation or another. The teacher was typically too busy to notice Kaiba and tell him to join the class; the rest of the boy's class was rowdy enough on its own, especially with the mutt playing his own distorted form of 3-on-3 basketball.

Kaiba only realized that the mutt wasn't causing his usual share of trouble when a series of wolf whistles sounded from below, and the teacher didn't seem to be telling anyone to be quiet or get back to their sports. His curiosity intrigued, Kaiba leaned over the guard-rail and noticed a quintet of girls making their way into the boys' gym, their heads held high, and their skirts held higher.

Each one of the girls was scantily clad in a 'Santa's Little Helper' type outfit: crushed red velvet blouses and skirts lined with fake, fluffy white fur for trim. They each wore knee-high black boots laced up with shining ribbons of scarlet, and most of them had candy-cane striped bows in their hair-- all except for one: Anzu Mazaki.

Kaiba's nose turned a startling shade of red upon spotting her, the obvious leader of the girls. Domino High had come to know this Quintet as "The Candy Girls," a group of girls from Anzu's dance club that went around performing 'Christmas Telegrams' to whoever wanted to donate money to the club. Most of the telegrams so far were "gifts" from girls too shy to admit their feelings to the boys they liked, but occasionally the girls performed songs on behalf of bashful boys, as well.

When the girls stopped in the dead center of the gym and started to look around, Kaiba realized that it was more than likely the former.

The teacher walked up to the girls, smiling just a bit too broadly for Kaiba's tastes. After a moment, the teacher's head jerked up abruptly, and Kaiba was caught. He would have calmly sat back down and gone back to his work, except the teacher hollered out his name far too loudly.

"Kaiba-kun! Get down here!"

'What, no please?' Kaiba grimaced as he gathered up his papers and slowly made his way down the stairs. Once he reached the landing, his gaze met with Anzu's, and his nose -still red 'from the cold!' he mentally insisted- turned an even brighter shade of pink.

She coughed under her breath to the girls, and they took up formation. Three of them started to murmur "bum bum bum" to a melody Kaiba wasn't familiar with; Anzu and the other girl started to snap-- and sing.

"Kaiba baby, slip a sable under the tree... for me! I've been an awful good girl. Kaiba baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight!"

If Kaiba's nose was red before, it was perfectly worthy of leading a team of reindeer through the foggy night sky now. His face was quickly heating to match, especially with the way Anzu kept dancing in a way that earned her increasingly louder wolf-whistles from the rest of the boys, who'd stopped their games to watch the girls shimmy and sing.

"Kaiba baby, an outer space convertible too, light blue. I'll wait up for you dear! Kaiba baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight!"

Anzu winked at Kaiba and blew a kiss in his direction, and the wolf-whistles from the gym turned into hoots and howls. Though Kaiba was sorely tempted to find out if the mutt and his other friends were part of the hollering crowd, he couldn't seem to jerk his gaze away from Anzu.

_'Besides, you just know Yuugi, the mutt and that other guy hate the idea of you and Anzu...'_ That was part of the problem, obviously. But since when did Seto Kaiba care what other people thought? And since when did Anzu ever fit into his daily life, anyway?

It was a question that Kaiba didn't really want to answer at that particular moment, especially with how Anzu was leaning over intentionally and offering Kaiba quite the view.

"Think of all the fun I've missed! Think of all the fellas that I haven't kissed!" Anzu sauntered up dangerously close to Kaiba, and "air-kissed" him as if she were French, prompting more howls from the boys in the gym. Before Anzu sauntered away, she slipped a candy cane into Kaiba's collar, and then she rejoined the singing quartet behind her.

"Next year I could be oh so good if you'd check off my Christmas list... Boo doo bee doo! Kaiba honey, I wanna yacht and really that's not a lot. I've been an angel all year... Kaiba baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight!"

_'She's joking, right?'_ Then again, Kaiba never could tell with Anzu. Though she was just an 'ordinary' girl, she was far from predictable. He supposed that was why he found her so intriguing, but so damnably frustrating at the same time. Who knew whether this was a message from one of his drooling (albeit BOLDER) fangirls... or perhaps Anzu herself?

No, that would be ridiculous...

"Kaiba cutie, there's one thing I really do need, the deed-- to a platinum mine. Kaiba cutie, and hurry down the chimney tonight!" The girls shook their hips as they danced and sang, and Anzu's hand moved in a wave-like motion down her torso to a spot between her knees. Kaiba's gaze inadvertantly followed her hands, and he gulped as he realized that Anzu's skirt really was awfully short -probably even shorter than the regulation school uniforms. But the school had allowed Anzu and her friends to dress up for the Christmas telegrams because they were 'promoting school spirit and encouraging participation in club-related events'... or some blather like that.

"Kaiba baby, I'm filling my stocking with a duplex, and checks- Sign your 'X' on the line! Kaiba baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight!" Most houses and apartments in Japan didn't even have fireplaces, let alone chimneys. Though the lyrics for 'Santa Baby' had been adapted to insert Kaiba's name, couldn't they have done a better job and taken out all the chimney references?

Once he briefly skimmed over the short list of things that the girls could have said in place of 'chimney' Kaiba decided that the original song's lyrics were actually much better. After all, any changes to the lyrics might imply something rather different... Or maybe that was just his high schooler's mind talking, rather than the calm, collected rational side that Kaiba usually kept in control.

"Come and trim my Christmas tree with some decorations bought at Tiffany's! I really do believe in you... Let's see if you believe in me, too! Boo doo bee doo!" Anzu moved dangerously close to Kaiba once more, her gaze meant only for him. Kaiba's eyes flickered to meet hers, and he realized that the expression on her face was quite different from the one she wore in front of the other boys, singing with her "candy girls." She looked almost sad, pained-- desperate. But the expression disappeared just as quickly as it had come, and Anzu backed away and rejoined the others.

"Kaiba baby, forgot to mention one little thing: a ring. I don't mean a phone! Kaiba baby, and hurry down the chimney tonight! Hurry down the chimney tonight! Hurry down the chimney tonight!"

The girls finished off their song and dance with spins and air-kisses to everyone in the gym. Anzu lagged behind to fetch the telegram and present from her small, velvet bag attached to her patent leather belt; she plucked out three shiny somethings and then headed toward Kaiba once more. While the majority of the boys in the gym went back to playing their games and laughing and joking about the "Candy Girls" and their too-sexy routines.

"Happy Holidays, Kaiba," Anzu said under her breath, either oblivious to the stares of Yuugi Mutou, Katsuya Jounouchi, and Hiroto Honda-- or intentionally ignoring them. Kaiba's gaze flickered from the three boys back to Anzu, and he noticed that same look in her eyes from before. All at once, he understood what she was trying to say without words, and what that look meant.

She held out her hand, revealing the three somethings --candied chocolates. Hershey's kisses, to be precise, each wrapped in festive holiday colors of silver, green, and red.

"Want a kiss?" Anzu asked boldly. Kaiba's mistake was in assuming she was talking about the candy. His chin dropped a few centimeters to indicate his affirmative answer, but before he could pluck one from Anzu's open hand, the girl closed the space between them, the candies dropping to the floor, forgotten. Then her lips were on his, moving against his in a way that was both forceful (how like her: stubborn and rough) but gentle (timid, frightened... Anzu? That made no sense. What did she have to fear from him?). And she tasted like minty chocolate, a rather delicious flavor that made its way past Kaiba's lips and into his tongue.

The cold of the Domino High gym seemed to fade away rather abruptly, but when the hoots, hollers, and wolf-whistles started up again, Anzu moved away, untwining her arms from around Kaiba's neck (she must have been standing on tip-toe; last Kaiba remembered, she wasn't that tall!) and removing her soft warmth from his body. Her face was just as flushed as Kaiba's, but that sad look in her eyes was gone. She'd done what she'd come to do, and now everyone knew that they were together-- telling them wasn't nearly as easy as showing them! It had been a hot button issue between the two of them for months, ever since they'd really started this 'secret' relationship.

But now...

"Er..."  
"Uh..."  
"Oh."

Anzu turned to face her three friends, who were all staring at her and Kaiba with various degrees of shock and surprise on their face. She deftly ignored all the other boys in the class, who were urging her to kiss Kaiba again so they could get a free show.

"So, we're uhm--" Anzu began, playing with her gloved fingers. She stared at the three shiny candies on the floor, but she didn't move to pick them up.

"You two are--" Honda started, but he shook his head and stopped talking. Jounouchi's mouth opened and closed soundlessly, as though he were a landed fish. Yuugi bowed his head and sighed deeply.

"Yup. I guess, then--"  
"Yeah," Anzu said uncomfortably, cutting Yuugi off before he could say what Anzu knew he wanted to ask.  
"Well, it's good," Yuugi said in a falsely bright voice. "I mean, you two--"  
"Yeah," Anzu said again. She edged closer to Kaiba and allowed him to snake an arm around her waist. The odd curving of Kaiba's lips said it all: they were together, and they were happy. And that was enough of an explanation for anyone and everyone -even Anzu's friends, who all thought she could do better than Seto Kaiba, arrogant corporate tycoon.

But to see HER happy with him -happy as well, in that odd sort of way that only Kaiba could be- was enough. It had to be. The cold, winter season was time for friends, family, love, and warmth-- not arguments, accusations, or longtime friendships breaking apart.

"Well," Yuugi straightened himself up and smiled again, this time a genuinely happy-for-you-guys sort of smile. "I wish you 'enough.'"

Anzu's face broke out into a wide smile, and she nodded. "I wish you enough, too, Yuugi. And all of you guys."

"Yeah, enough surprises--" Jounouchi began.  
"Enough to give you a heart attack--" Honda added under his breath.  
"Enough to make us all happy this winter," Yuugi added loudly.  
"Enough to last us for the New Year's and beyond," Anzu said softly.

The odd, motley crew all nodded together -even Kaiba, who didn't understand the whole 'I wish you enough' thing that Yuugi brought up.

"Enough happiness, spirit, and cheer for all of us -and everyone."

* * *

That last bit was inspired by the "I Wish You Enough" story, which is explained in detail here. True enough, it made what would have been a funny or sappy story into something a bit more somber, but I couldn't think of another way to end it, and I really like the idea of Seto and Anzu being involved in a secret relationship, it kind of hurting one or both of them, and then everyone realizing at the end that it ISN'T as bad as they think. I'd also like to think that by the third year of high school (when this takes place), everyone's mature enough to accept Anzu with whoever she likes, even if it is Kaiba, who's caused them so much trouble in the past. So please don't think that I was rushing the boys' acceptance of Seto x Anzu... besides, as this is a oneshot, you can envision whatever problems you like in the future.

I wish you enough sun to keep your attitude bright.  
I wish you enough rain to appreciate the sun more.  
I wish you enough happiness to keep your spirit alive.  
I wish you enough pain so that the smallest joys in life appear much  
bigger.  
I wish you enough gain to satisfy your wanting.  
I wish you enough loss to appreciate all that you possess.  
I wish enough "Hello's" to get you through the final "Goodbye."


End file.
